The present invention relates to apparatus for ascertaining sorption of water vapors by different samples which are confined in sealable containers. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus for contacting various samples with water vapors under controlled circumstances to ascertain the maximum sorption of water vapors by the respective samples.
Heretofore known apparatus for contacting various samples with water vapors are bulky and expensive. Furthermore, each test is a time-consuming operation which must be performed or supervised by skilled persons.